Rathalos/Draft
|Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) |Weakest to = (2nd Gen) (2nd Gen) (2nd Gen onwards) (3rd Gen) |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Sky attack and fireball |Habitats = Forest and Hills, Old Swamp, Old Volcano, Volcano, Tower, Tower Summit, Deserted Island, Ancestral Steppe, Volcanic Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Verdant Hills, Gorge, Highland, Ruined Ridge, Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess, Fortress Ruins |Monster Size = 2248.6 / 2143.4 (MH3) 1140.6 |Monster Relations = Dreadking Rathalos, Zenith Rathalos, Flame Rathalos, Destruction Wyvern Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Zerureusu |Generation = First }} Rathalos are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter. Known as the "King of the Skies", Rathalos are considered an icon of the Monster Hunter series, having appeared in every single Monster Hunter game in the series, including spin-offs. They stake wide territories centered around their nests. Rathalos descend on invaders from the sky, attacking with poison claws and breath of fire. __TOC__ Physiology Rathalos are large, bipedal wyverns with a spiny, armored hide covering their body. Their outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colors than that of their female counterpart, the Rathian. It is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possess a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon their feet are highly poisonous and are known to to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, their long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Behavior and Abilities Rathalos are expert flyers, and as such are prone to hunting from the skies. By launching a surprise aerial attack, they can inflict poisonous wounds with their talons or burn prey with flaming projectiles. On the ground, Rathalos remain formidable opponents. Using their powerful legs, they can chase down prey from a distance or inflict blunt-force damage with their clubbed tail. At a close enough range, they are known to use their sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. Some Rathalos are capable of staying in the air and launching a "few" fireballs before landing back to the ground. Rathalos are highly territorial monsters, and as such, are aggressive towards intruders. They will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to their land. While hunting, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once they have successfully brought down their prey, they will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. Habitat Rathalos have been spotted in many kinds of environments, from the temperate Forest and Hills to the extreme heat of the Volcano. As a master of flight, they will travel far and wide, searching for prey from the skies. Appearances Monster Hunter :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Monster Hunter G :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter G Monster Hunter Freedom :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Freedom Monster Hunter 2 :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter 2 Monster Hunter Freedom 2 :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Monster Hunter 3 :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter 3 Monster Hunter Portable 3rd :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Portable 3 Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Monster Hunter 4 :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter 4 Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Monster Hunter Generations :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Generations Monster Hunter XX :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter XX Monster Hunter: World :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter World Monster Hunter Frontier :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Frontier Monster Hunter Stories :For more information see Rathalos/Monster Hunter Stories' Game Appearances Item Effectiveness Notes